


The Unknown Sister

by ShortFlower



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortFlower/pseuds/ShortFlower
Summary: When Mary joined in the Shepard Family, she knew she was the odd one within it. She couldn't remember who she was, or even if the faces of her parents. Though whenever her dreams start going on, she would mainly make sure her family knows so that they will sleep in the same room as her. It didn't help with the voices that she is hearing now. She just hopes that it'll end soon in one way or another. Besides, she knows that she has to go back to high school to finish her last year of it. Though little does she know that someone is looking at her to take her out of the life she grew to love in…
Relationships: Solomon Goldsmith/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**_Prologue_ **

Solomon was looking at the cocoon of Diva, who was sleeping peacefully without a care in a world of what was going on outside of the cocoon. Though he soon felt his older brother’s presence, and looked to see him walking over next to him. “I’m guessing you haven’t found our little Mary yet?”

“No… Seems that the Red Shield found out that we were going to get her. Diva will not be too happy about this.” Solomon looked back at the cocoon as he knew that this was going to be risky. After all, before she had slept Mary wanted to be close to Diva to make sure at least she won’t do something foolish. Even if Mary was the weakest one out of the three of them, she seemed to be the one that held Saya back during all these years. “I’m sure she’ll show up. If anything I’m guessing she’ll be either close to Saya, or somewhere nearby.” He start to walk away as he knew that he’ll need to wait till his own queen wakes up.

“When she wakes, you will find her. Along with James. He might be some use to you if she’s with them.” Solomon narrowed his eyes at this, and looked at Amshel. “Mary isn’t the type of person to fight between them. She never has and never will.”

“Yet when they forced her to wake up, she went into a rampage on killing those humans. Even drinking one of their blood.” Amshel smirked at this, and looked at Solomon to see that he was enraged a bit by this. His eyes were even showing this as well since it was no longer the calm green eyes. Instead they were the bright red eyes glowing in anger. “You might realize that she might be different as the last time we saw her. Though she’ll be useless to them. With no memories of what happened.” Solomon continued to walk out as he knew he couldn’t stand to be by his brother’s side.

_I will protect you Mary. You can trust me on that. I won’t let this happen to you again…_

* * *

"Hey dad, we're going to grans house right?" Robert rolled his eyes a bit at this, and leaned against the doorway. "Yes, and you don't need to pack those cameras with you." Rachel looked at him, and made a slight face. "I want to take some pictures for my friend." He smirked a bit as he watched his daughter putting in the camera back in the packing.

He start to make his way down to the kitchen to make themselves some food. It's been about 20 years since he accepted the deal to take care of his brother's problem. He didn't really know what his brother got into, but after he was lead to this old building…

He had more questions than answer. First, his brother died after the war, and now he had to care for some girl that was the cause of his brother’s death? At first he was against it, but after seeing the reports he knew he had to at least finish what his brother started. He knew that he had to deal with the whole idea of explaining to Rachel of her in another time, but for now he’ll just live as normal. Though he was still worried. If this girl had killed a whole group of men, and even the people within the village… It’ll mean that she might go and kill Rachel, and himself.

After the day was over and he made sure that at least his mother knew that Rachel would stay over for the night, he start to prepare to go into the old building. He made sure his gun was ready and had enough bullets. He shook some of his doubt away, and start to head his way to the abandon shack. He knew that it was probably stupid for him to carry a weapon, but he couldn’t help it. With all the information he was told, he rather be prepared then to be killed off. He had a daughter to at least look after. He rather at least be able live long enough to see his daughter marry off.

He soon saw the building, but he soon stopped when he was at the door. He could see some liquid substance coming from the bottom of the door. From the looks of it, it didn’t look like blood. It was too clear, but when he touch it… It seemed to have some odd consistency to it. He narrowed his eyes a bit at this, and start to pull his gun out. He took a deep breath, and start to open the door so that he could see what was going on.

He stood there for a time, mainly due to shock. He didn’t know if he was glad of what he saw. After all, he thought he’ll see a monster, but instead it was a girl laying there. Wet, from the liquid that was escaping. She didn’t seem to move, and just laid there. He put the gun away, and went closer to her. When he saw that she didn’t react to this, he knelt to her. “Hey,” he slightly shoved her, but there was no response from the girl. He start to move her more, to see her clearly, but he stopped slightly when he heard her groan. He looked at her to see that she that her eyes were open, but she seemed to be dazed. He could see that her eyes were a dark shade of purple, but they weren’t the same eyes that he saw in the picture of her with a sword. “Don’t worry… I’m not here to hurt you.” He made her sit up a bit, and went to put a jacket around her so that she could at least be covered. “I guess you must be the one that I’m going to look after.” No response from the girl, but instead she slightly moved her head a bit to look at him. She seemed lost, and confused.

After a warm bath and some fresh clothes, he had put her in the guest room. He knew he should had called the Red Shield, but he couldn’t. The girl seemed safe. She didn’t make a move to attack him. If anything, she seemed to at least be grateful for him. She even went closer to him when she woke up. Yet from all he knew, she would seem to be a monster. From her actions though, she doesn’t seem to be this **_monster_** that killed his brother or those villagers. Now he needs to figure out if he needs to call them tomorrow, or now. He sighed at this, and shook his head. He walked in the room, and sat down on the bed.

She looked peaceful in her sleep. Not worried of what she did in the past, or what is going on around her. He sighed at this, and moved the blanket closer to her shoulders. “I guess you’re in my care now Mary… Don’t worry, you’ll be safe.” He soon left the room so that he could at least think what he should do next.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ **

_Mary could feel herself in some form of field. It didn’t have the norm of flowers. It just felt like a normal grass plain. Though that didn’t make her open her eyes. It was the faint smell of lavender in the air. She sat up, and looked around. She thought that there would be a small amount of grass, but it was just plain dirt. She let her fingers dig in the dirt to feel that it was fresh dirt._

_She stood up to see that she was in some form of nightdress. It felt open, but in a way also in a texture that she never felt in her life time. She start to look around to see that the sun was still up, but it looked to be setting down for the night. “Where am I…?” She start to walk around, mainly following her gut. Though she soon stopped when she saw a small building in the distance. This caused her to run towards it._

_After a while, she was close to it but stopped for a breather. Though now the scent of lavender was gone. Instead it was replace with fear. She gulped, and start to walk around. She noticed that the building seemed run down, old. Like as if no one would live here for years. It felt odd to her. It was she has been here before, but at the same time she couldn’t place of when._

_She soon stopped when she saw a girl. She was excited at this, and started make her way to her. “Hey, I’m sorry for interrupting you, but do you know where-“_

_When the girl turned around, Mary had to stop as fear ran through her. The girl seemed to be crazed. Her eyes were wide, her hair long and was untamed. Though that wasn’t what scared Mary. It was her eyes. It was glowing bright red. Her mouth covered in smudges of blood._

_The girl took a step forward, which caused Mary to walk back. With her bad footing, she fell onto the floor, and the girl end up running to her. With an animalistic sound. Charging at her._

* * *

“Mary!” She felt her shoulder being shaken a bit. “May wake up!” She woke up in a slight scare. She sat up, and could feel that her body was trembling a bit. It wasn’t due to the cold, which at this point she really wished she was. She soon saw Rachel somewhat shoving a glass of water into her hands. She made sure to hold it, and after some time she took sips of it. Though she had to stop at some points due to the water going down the wrong pipe hole.

“Mary, I know you can’t stop those dreams, but you have to find a way to stop it…”

“I know. I tried a bunch of ways to do it. They just keep on coming.” She heard her older sister sigh at this, and sat next to her. This caused Mary to look to notice it was 4 am. Two hours ahead of the time when either of them should be awake.

This caused Mary to groan a bit, and bang her head on the bed board. “So much of at least sleeping the whole night.” She looked at her. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

Rachel couldn’t help to smile a bit, and ruffled her hair a bit. “It’s alright. Besides you can’t control it.” Though Mary could see that she was still worried over it. Then again, there was always an option to go to therapy, but Mary was always against it due to her whole past of her still dealing with things.

“I’m gonna take a long shower… Here’s your headphones back.” She handed him the headphones, and start to make her way to get off the bed. “Make sure to at least clean up your shit when you’re done.”

“I know. I know.” Mary couldn’t help to smile a bit, and went to get her things, and walked to the bathroom.

When she was done, she noticed the mirror was misted up due to the hot water. This caused her to wipe some of it away leaving her to see her dark purple eyes staring at her. She had always found that odd about herself. She knew that both her parents and her uncle don’t have those eyes. Though it didn’t help that the hair color didn’t match either. Her uncle had light brown hair, same for her mom. All the while her dad had red hair. Yet she had dark hair color. She sighed, and went to do her normal morning routine, and went back to her room. She was grateful that it was summer, so she didn’t have to worry on school, but it didn’t help that she knew that she had less time to stay awake now. She went through her shelf, and found a book to read. She made her way to her window, and smiled a bit when she noticed that the moon was still somewhat out.

After a while she had fallen asleep mid-way through the fifth chapter.

* * *

Robert had woken up, and was during the usual. Making sure things were well, and was now making breakfast for everyone. Of course he had given reports to the Red Shield. They were curious of how she was living since she woken up with no memory when in the past so far even without her chevalier once with memory intact. Even to the point that Mary was against going with them when they tried to show her it was best way to protect what is happening between them. Yet now it seemed that the events that happened in the war caused her to be a clean slate.

Though it didn’t help that they were attached to Mary. Rachel was attached to her like any sister would. While Robert had to keep lying to her. From being his uncle to even making her to live as a normal girl. Though it was eating him a bit. Not only that he had to lie to Mary, but to his own daughter that didn’t that Mary wasn’t her cousin but just some girl that could do more damage to anyone. For now he was just glad that he was there to protect her and help her in any way.

Yet now he was noticing things. Each time he picked Mary up from school a car would be there. He couldn’t see who it was inside, but it didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t know if they were part of the Red Shield or not, but it worried him. If it was the people who so far this Red Shield say weren’t the best for the human race.

He soon heard his daughter coming downstairs, which caused him to fill a plate for her. Making sure it had enough food to fill her up.

“She woke up with a nightmare again. Don’t know if it’s the same one or not.” He sighed at this, and looked at her. “Tomorrow I’ll watch over her. You’re working the next week right?”

“Yeah, and a raise too.” She messed with her hair a bit, and looked at the plate of her food. “Hey dad? I know she’s my cousin and all, but… But when will the shit show calm down? I mean, her mind state will get even worse.”

“I don’t know, but for now she needs our help. We’ll help her as long as it lasts.” Even though it’s a lie, but he couldn’t tell his daughter about it. As much as he loves them both, he couldn’t tell them the truth about it all. “So, what? We have to just wait till she remembers so she can go to court and tell what she remembers?” She took a bite out of her food as Robert sighed at this. He took a sip of his coffee, and sat in front of her. “Look, I know you don’t like it. I don’t either, but she needs us. She’s been there for you as we being there for her.” He noticed her face change a bit when he said this. “You both looked out for each other. That’s what families do. As much as we all don’t like some family members. No matter if they’re close or not.” Plus as much as they shown that they weren’t okay with each other, they still helped out with one another. “Now, eat up. I’ll drive you to school. You still need to drive-“

“Drive Mary to the clinic. Yeah, I know.” She gave a small smile to him, and start to make her way to her room.

Mary was done taking a shower and was now also in her school uniform. She had her bag all ready for the day, and went downstairs. She noticed that Robert had already put a plate out for her to eat. Though she did see that he was already cleaning up the dishes. “Is it alright if I just take a large pick of that?” He smiled a bit as she went to the stove to get herself some food. “Sure. Though at least make sure there’s some for me.” She felt him shove her a bit, which caused her to roll her eyes a bit.

“Tomorrow a detective is going to come here. He just wants to make sure on a few things.” She stayed silent a bit at this, and took a bite out of her food. “Why? I mean, I barely remember anything. I’m just a weak link to it all.”

“He said that he just wants to check on you. To see at least you’re doing well. Besides, when this case ends up going to court he wants to be sure that you’re okay.” She made a slight face at this, and gulped the remaining food in her mouth. “Can you tell me what my parents were like…?” She had small tears in her eyes a bit. “I… I know I can’t really ask in details, but I don’t even remember small details. Not even to what my home looked like.” That was when he went to grab her hand, and had given it a slight grip. It wasn’t hard, but gentle. “You’re my sister’s daughter, and my niece. The one thing that lived in that fire was you. You have to be strong for them. So they can solve of who or why they did this.” Mary gulped a bit, and gave a small nod. She wiped her tears. She didn’t know if the tears were due to sadness or for the fact that she was being cared to people that is able to look past on the fact she has no memories of her parents. “Just because you don’t remember them, doesn’t stop me from protecting you. This will make you stronger. Besides,” he gave a small smile to her, “it made you who you are today.” She gave another small nod as she knew that her voice will betray her. He smiled at her, and went to get himself some food.

“Wow… Why is the air so dark and gloom? I thought this was back home and not in a graveyard.” She jumped a bit at the sudden noise, but smiled when she heard the voice. She moved her head to see Rachel there. Already in her work uniform, and all. “Come on Mar. Let’s get you to school before your damn principal ends up yelling her head off at us.” She giggled a bit, and took a large gulp of her drink so she can follow her.

“At least remember to get on your appointment! Call me when you’re done with it!”

“I will uncle!” Mary couldn’t help to somewhat roll her eyes a bit, and went to make sure she closed the door. Then she followed Rachel inside the car. “I’m guessing you’re going to see that guy after work?”

“Yeah, but please don’t tell dad this time.” Mary gave a small nod as she was making sure all her stuff was in the bag. “I won’t. Besides, at least this time this guy makes you happy.” She smiled at her older sister, and soon they made their way to Mary’s school.

This started the usual routine of making her think of what always worried her. Her memories. Why couldn’t she remember anything? Even more so when she didn’t remember anything about her parents. What they looked like, how they were, or even to small details that she should at least have some memory of them. Yet, nothing came to her when she tried to remember. She sighed, and leaned her head against the window as the movement of the car started to make her fall asleep for a bit.

She soon woke up when she heard some voice. It wasn’t the usual voice of someone yelling her name… Instead it was someone singing. She looked around, and somewhat was a bit nervous. “A mini-nightmare started?” She gulped, and gave a small nod. “Y-Yeah… I guess I need to drink some water when I get to school.” She curled up in her seat as she tried to calm herself down.

“Can you tell me about my parents? So… So I can know a bit about them.” She noticed her sister’s face change a bit, but didn’t look at her. “They were nice people. They put others before themselves. Even more so when they know the person needed help.”

“But… They could had lived if they protected themselves.” Mary whispered this to herself, and looked at her hands.

When they arrived at the school, Mary got off the car, and started to walk inside the school. “Mary!” She stopped, and looked at her sister. “Remember that I’m picking you up after school.” She gave her a weak smile, and continued to go inside the school.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

After the long hours of being in school, Rachel dropped Mary off at the clinic for her appointment. She didn’t really expect her to stay with her, which was the norm for both of them. Mary being alone while her sister was with some guy she was dating. She just hoped that at least this guy will make her happy and not fight as much. This was also the only truce they had with each other. They might be cousins, but they seem to act more like sisters at times. They will get mad at each other, but also do small favors for each other. This happens to be one of them.

She walked in, and signed herself in. After coming here so many times the nurses recognized her to the point that they will just put her in the system without looking at the sign in sheet. She waited to be called in, which she was soon being lead in.

When she was connected to the blood transfusion, she laid on the bed. She been in this room so many times to the point that she would notice small details. Might not help that this room only had a bed. No books, no television. Just a window and a radio. She sighed, and looked at the window for a bit. She was curious what it’ll be like to just be a fly on the wall in the alleyway. Besides, the clinic was in the part of town that was busy and didn’t have crime in it. Though she had a feeling that there were some going on. Just they were hiding it well enough. She shook her head, and closed her eyes so that she get lost in the thoughts that she had during history class.

“How are you feeling Ms. Brown? Feeling any better now?” She moved her head to see the nurse had come in the room. Though instead of a papers, she had a CD case. “I’m… I’m alright. Just trying to think up something to pass the time.” The nurse smiled at this, and went to the radio. “I brought some music for you. I know it can be boring just to be with your thoughts.” She stayed silent as she looked at what the nurse was doing. Though she noticed the ring on her finger. That was too huge of a ring to have, even for someone who worked as a nurse. “How did you get that ring?”

This caused the nurse to blink her eyes a bit, mainly in shock, but soon looked at her with a smile. “It was from my grandmother’s. It was in her will that I can could keep it.” Mary gulped as she knew that this was a touchy subject. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

“It’s alright. It happened a few months ago. Besides everyone else kept asking for it.” She went to turn the radio, and soon left the room. Leaving Mary to be all alone again…

“So much for being nice to people here.” She groaned, and banged her head with her fist. She listened to the music as she tried to not over think what she did. Though the music was calming…

Too calming for her. Like as if she had heard this song before. She tried her best to keep her eyes open, but sleep end up taking over for her.

* * *

Though it didn’t appear as it seems. Amshel had arrived after he gotten word of where Mary was. He wanted to see if it was true, and it was. He knew that aura anywhere. Though it seems that she was put into a family. Of what kind he didn’t know, but he could tell that she was like Saya. To a certain extent. Though she seem to be the same Mary without her memories.

After all, she seem to notice the ring that he could never part away. He had to hold back a smirk when she mentioned a ring. Making it known that she notice the details. From the large to the smaller details. After making sure to blend in with the other nurses, he went back into the room to see his sweet Mary fast asleep. She won’t wake up anytime soon. He let out his smirk, and walked to her to get a closer look at her. He sat down, and noticed her bangs were in the way of her face. He moved them out of the way. She seemed to grow her hair longer then she normally had, but not long enough to where she’ll be like Diva. Though it seem that she still didn’t take care of her hair. “My poor little Mary… Being in the care of those people that want to use you.” He heard some footsteps, which caused him to listen.

_They seem to know her enough to not make her sign the papers… How long have they made her feed on by blood transfusions?_

When he heard the nurse walking away, he looked back down at Mary. To see her still asleep in her dream world. “Soon… You’ll come back to where you truly belong… For now my sweet. You will be with them.” His smirk soon came back. “To see how they will treat someone who isn’t human.”

He soon stood up, and went to the door. Though he stopped to look at that the song was about to finish. He could tell that the blood bag wasn’t finished, so he put it on repeat.

After it was time for the nurse, that he was pretending to be work was done, he went out. He made some calls to see all the information that he can get on what happened during the time she was here. He might be able to use it in order to make sure that she stays by his side.

Once he was done with that, he made one more extra call. To Solomon. Knowing him he’ll tell Nathan since they’re both Mary’s chevaliers. He is only here to make sure things are running normally.

“Amshel… Why are you calling now? I thought you had told us that you’ll call when it’s time.”

“Yes, but there’s a slight change of plans.” He looked at the clinic, and start to walk away. “Change of plans?”

“The lead was correct. Mary is here.” He could hear that Solomon seem to stop at this. He smirked slightly since he knew how close they were. “Seem to be the same result of Saya. No memory of the past. Not even of the reason why she needs blood.” He was far enough, and soon went back to his form. “Diva is still sleeping. When she wakes, it’ll be a perfect time to see her.”

“Does she truly-“

“She doesn’t remember. She didn’t even remember me it seems.” Amshel sighed, and could tell that this was going to be difficult. “Guard Diva while she rest. I’ll be here watching over our-“

“Amshel.” He paused a bit. He might had heard of him reacting in certain ways whenever Mary was displeased or in anyway in danger, but he never heard the tone of voice towards him. “You said when we found her, you won’t put her in danger. That you won’t push her into things that she won’t agree.”

“She needs to be by Diva’s side. After all, don’t you want her to be safe and not used by the Red Shield?” There was a heavy silence in the call. “Fine. If I hear that she is harmed in anyway-“

“I won’t dare to harm her. After all, she is the key to make sure that things remain the same.” He hung up the call after this.

_Remain the same of us being in power and finding ways to make sure that Diva will do her tests normally. Now… I just need to see when the perfect time to get her back into our grasp is._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_ **

After Mary had woken up by a nurse, she was out of the clinic. She was still somewhat coming out of the fact that it was the first time she had a sleep without a nightmare. The last time that happened was… Was when she was starting to think that her life was normal till that man came into her life to break it away. She shook her head, and rubbed her neck.

She start to go through her bag to pull out her cell. She didn’t bother to text her dad yet, so she mainly went to call Rachel. She knew that it wasn’t the best to call her, but at this point she needed to at least make it known that it was around the time to pick her up. Though she didn’t answer call, which was the norm for her. She sighed, and left a text message about that she was at the usual place when she was busy.

She start to go ahead to the park. She smiled a bit to see a few kids were playing around. After making sure that no one was around the tree that she would usually sit by, she went to sit under it. She sighed a bit, and went to just go ahead to put on some headphones while reading. Besides, she needed to study for that damn test. As much she loved science, she hate the math that was involved in it. Though she was a bit annoyed of it all. Even more so when she had to redo this years course. When she soon heard her phone vibrate, she start to look to see it was Rachel calling her.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“You’re not at the clinic right?” She sighed a bit. “Yeah, I’m at the park.”

“Alright. Want to get something to eat before we head back?”

“You already know the answer to that.” She couldn’t help to laugh a bit, and went to put some of the books away. “Just don’t go ahead and order like we’re in a buffett.”

“Last time I did that we were in one.” Though she stopped a bit when she could have sworn she heard the song again. “I’ll be there in a minute alright. Same time next week right?”

“Yup.” She soon hang up, mainly knowing that it was best to do so now.

Though she couldn’t stand it anymore. She made sure her bag was able to be seen, and start to follow it. It was distant, but she was able to pinpoint where it was coming from. Though she soon reached to a building. It seemed run down, but not enough to where it was dangerous to go in it. She made her way to the door to hear the song stop. She gulped, and looked around. “Hello…? Is anyone there?” She went in to see if she could hear footsteps. Yet all it came was just silence. Silence expect for the sounds of the wind. She gulped, and start to make her way back out. “Mary…”

She jumped a bit, and looked back to see no one was there. She gulped, and looked around. Yup, no one was there. No one that can live here at least. She just shook it off thinking that she was just hearing things, and ran off back to the park.

When she got there, she saw that she barely reached in time due to seeing Rachel’s car. She sighed in relief, and start to get her things. Though she stopped when she saw a blue rose on her bag. _That’s weird… Blue roses don’t naturally grow._ She looked around to see if anyone was close to her things, but no one was there. She figured that she’ll figure it out later, and start to make her way back to Rachel’s car.

“Hey. Was it boring as normal?”

“Yup… Though fell asleep midway.” Rachel was a bit confused, but didn’t seem to be worried. “You did fell asleep earlier in the car… At least you had some sleep.” Mary gave a small nod, and made sure to at least not squish the rose. She had to hide it for now. At least till she found out who left it there. “At least if we’re late then we can lie saying we needed food in you.”

“Wait… Late for what?” Rachel couldn’t help to snicker a bit. “Remember…? Dad mentioned that today we’re gonna go to that lake.”

“For fishing?” She raised an eye brow at this. As much as the whole town knew it can be used for fishing, most just used it as a way to go into the pond. Besides, they usually clean themselves up afterwords. “So, you have your things ready?”

“I… I sort of forgot that we were going there.” She noticed that her sister sighed a bit at this. “You can just drop me off to get it ready. You can make a fast run to McDonalds.” She noticed her sister giving a nod, which somewhat made her a bit glad. “How… How come do they want me to remember when they didn’t catch the guy?” It always made her wonder. Even more so when if they couldn’t tell her much of her past, then she won’t be much help. “I don’t know… When you came over you didn’t even talk. You just acted like a toddler. Though when you started to talk…” Rachel gulped as she remembered those days. When she had a hard time trying to get along with her. Yet after she started to at least be normal… She soon realized that she was needing help. More help in dealing with her dreams and people just messing with her. “I know that at least I had to help you. Even if you don’t remember. At least you have me and dad. Even if you called him dad a few times.” Mary just stared at her during this. Mainly in a mixture of shock, and sadness. She had always been the one to know she was a somewhat burden to them. Either by just living with them or the dreams. She had never thought that she had built such a close bond to them. “So just know even if we fight, we still going to keep you close to us to the end.” Rachel smiled at her a bit, and Mary stayed silent a bit.

* * *

Amshel had gotten the information he needed. During the few months she had been living with the Shepard family under the knowledge that she was a niece to Robert. Though the Red Shield has been keeping a close eye on her. After all she seemed to recovered a bit faster compared to Saya. Though since they filled her head with lies… He figured it was best to at least see if he could trigger them.

“I see Solomon was right.” He looked to see Nathan was in the room, looking at the recent picture that was taken. “Our little Mary has awaken and now is out there in the world.” He narrowed his eyes a bit. “She has. Though she has been filled with lies. All the while Red Shield seem to think they can treat her like Saya.”

“We should just take her right now.” Nathan smiled a bit. “She will be better off with us then with those people.”

“She’s living with a human family.” He looked at him. “Thinking that they’re her uncle and cousin. If we even try to get her now, they will get the Red Shield on to take her.” Nathan hummed as he continued to look at the picture. She seemed to be a bit grown a bit. After all, she was mainly the elder when she was with Diva. Though now she seemed weak. Like a small scared puppy.

“Did you get other information besides what you want to know?” Amshel sighed at this. “It was all the information I needed to know.”

“Yes, but you can’t do anything with this.” Nathan stood up, and look at all the files. “Even if you get the feel of what she is now, you need to at least see her. Get to know what she likes.” Amshel could feel his eyebrow twitched a bit. “And what use would that be to me?”

“To get her to join us in a quicker fashion.” Nathan stood up, and picked up the folder that had her address to her ‘home’ and school. “Besides, she can’t join us while she doesn’t remember us.”

Nathan soon took a leave as he knew that Amshel won’t follow his suggestion. Though due to him knowing that if this was the same Mary… He might be able to get her to trust him more. He read over the file, and soon a small smirk formed in his face. She still had some of the same interests. Art, History, and also Theater. Of course there were a few others, but he knew that this can be a good way to get to know her. Just to pull some strings so that he won’t be looked as odd when he arrives at her school.

Though now he needed to see how she was. Solomon might not be able to be here, but for now he was Solomon’s eyes and ears on her safety.


End file.
